Hidden Love
by le best writer
Summary: After Rachel moves to Lima from New York, she meets Finn, the captain of the football team and most popular kid in the school. They make a connection, but Finn doesn't want to ruin his reputation. Can they hide a their love, or will Finn's friends find out? Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry looked through her closet. She needed to wear something that would get her noticed by her peers. It was her first day at William Mickinley High School. She had just moved from New York with her mom. At her Preforming Arts school in New York, she had been a nonentity, but now she wanted to be popular before it was too late. Now that she was in Ohio, she had a chance for a fresh start, something she had been wishing for for a long time. She finally decided on a plaid skirt and a sweater with a unicorn on it.

"Ready to go honey?" her mom called up to her. Rachel's mom had gotten a teaching job as an English teacher and assistant glee club director.

"Yeah just a minute!" Rachel called while putting the final curls in her hair. She then ran down stairs and hopped in her mom's car. When they arrived at school Shelby went straight to the principles office to get her class files. Rachel had already received her class schedule and locker number, but now she was left with the difficult job of figuring out the map she had.

After multiple failed attempts at figuring out the labyrinth called William Mickinley, she resorted to asking someone, something she hadn't done much of in New York. She looked around and saw a boy with very fashionable clothes confidently walking through the parking lot. She tried her best emulate his strut, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and said, "Oh my Dear Lord what are you wearing?"

Rachel looked down at her clothing choice and decided it might have been a little immature. "They were the best things in my closet." she said defensively. "But more importantly, can you please tell me where my locker is?" The boy took a look at her number, and said, "Your locker is right next to mine. Just follow me there." He said already walking away.

"I'm Rachel by the way" She said holding her hand out. The boy took her hand briefly and quickly stated, "Kurt Hummel" He released her hand and stopped in front of some lockers. "This one is yours he said pointing to one of them. "And since I know you're already wondering, yes I'm gay."

"That's what I figured" Rachel said while putting books into her locker. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, and when she turned around, she got a face full of cold ice.

"Really Puckerman" Kurt said while pulling her towards the bathrooms. She opened her eyes for a brief second and saw a mowhawked boy with an empty slush bottle, two girls in cheerleading uniforms laughing, and fatter boy who looked like a hockey player. Kurt pulled her into the bathroom and pulled out a towel, and a fresh top. He wiped the slush off her face and gave her the shirt to put on. After putting it on, she asked, "Why do you have all of these things?" she asked gesturing to the towel.

"I get slusheed all the time, and so do all the other social outcasts." he said while putting the towel back into the bag.

"That's awful" Rachel said thinking about that humiliation all of the time. "We're used to it. We should get to class." Kurt said dragging her out of the bathroom. He looked at her schedule and told her she had history with Mr. Schuester first period. He led her the way, then went to his own class.

When Rachel walked in, she saw a middle aged man at his desk. She walked over to him and said, "Hi I'm Rachel Berry I just moved to this school." The man nodded and looked at his class roster. He said, "Here you are Rachel Berry. Just sit wherever there's an empty seat. She sat in an empty seat at the front of the classroom, and took out a notebook and a pencil. Everybody filed into the class, and she was still all alone at her desk. But right before the bell rang, a tall boy came rushing in. He looked around the class, but the only empty seat was next to Rachel.

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. He was the best looking boy she had ever seen in her life. He had a letterman jacket on, and his hair was tousled. The boy then looked over, and saw her staring. He shifted uncomfortably and tapped his fingers on the desk. Rachel blushed and quickly looked away. The bell rang, and Mr. Schuester stood up. "Okay guys, I'm going to have to run down to Miss Pilsbury's office real quick so you guys can talk until I get back" He left the room, and the tall boy turned to her.

"Are you new here?" he asked. It took her a second to respond, because she was lost in his eyes. After a moment she responded with, "Yeah I just moved here from New York. I'm Rachel Berry by the way." She held out her hand and the boy took it. She felt electric in her hand as the boy said, "Finn Hudson." Before they could continue talking, Mr, Schuester walked back into the room. He started the lesson, but Rachel couldn't concentrate on a word he was saying because she couldn't stop thinking about how Finn's hand had felt on her's.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rachel got home that night, she couldn't stop thinking about Finn. He had to be one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen. She finished her night with her usual routine of showering and singing for her MySpace page. But as she drifted off to sleep, her mind wandered back to Finn, who had been haunting her thoughts ever since she'd seen him in first period.

When she awoke the next morning, she picked out clothes similar to the ones she had worn the day before. She couldn't wait to get to first period to see Finn again, so she got to school extra early. As she was walking up to the school, she saw Finn, only he wasn't alone. Next to him was the cheerleaders she saw yesterday, and the boy who threw the slushee in her face. The blonde cheerleader, leaned up to Finn and kissed his cheek, before walking away with the other girls. The mowhawk boy walked away too, leaving Finn alone. Rachel dropped her head in despair. The blonde cheerleader must be his girlfriend. How could she compete with that. She headed on to first period, history, and sat in the same seat as the day before.

Just as the day before, Finn walked in right as the bell was ringing. And again, the only open seat was next to her. He sat down as Mr. Schuester, or Mr. Schue as she'd leaned from the other kids, took role. After he checked attendance he said, "Okay guys, toady we're going to take a pop quiz. We'll grade them together at the end of class." The class groaned as he passed out the quizzes. Rachel looked at the quiz and quickly answered all of the questions. She noticed Finn struggling with his, and guessed he wouldn't get a very good grade. When every one finished, Mr. Schue said, "Pass your quizzes to the person next to you and take out a red pen." Rachel gave her test to Finn and took his quiz. Mr. Schue began to give the correct answers, and Rachel marked more than half of his answers incorrect. She put a 46% on the top of his quiz and handed it to him. He groaned and handed her her quiz. Her's had a 100% on top. Another "A" she thought. Finn leaned over and whispered, "Hey you're pretty smart huh?"

Rachel whispered back, "I guess so." Rachel blushed as Finn gave her an incredulous look. "Do you think you could help me out with history?" He asked pleadingly.

"What do you mean like tutoring?" Rachel asked getting excited.

"Well yeah I mea you obviously know a little about history." He said gesturing to her quiz.

"Sure," Rachel said excitedly, "Where?"

"How about my house?" Finn asked.

"Sounds great, just give me your address."

Finn scribbled his address on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "How's Saturday at 10?"

"Great!" Rachel said a bit to loudly, as Mr. Schue heard and told them to be quiet. But Rachel didn't care, because she was going to Finn Hudson's house.


End file.
